Sandbox Zach
Introduction With each new wave of digital technology, literary scholars have predicted its catastrophic effect on the world of literature. A key finding in the ''Reading at Risk R''eport correlates the decline in reading, “with increased participation in a variety of electronic media, including the Internet, video games and portable digital devices.”Reading at Risk: A Survey of Literary Reading in America. http://www.nea.gov/pub/ReadingAtRisk.pdf Many believe technology is literature’s greatest competitor, an alternative that is drawing Americans away from reading books. Bernard Sharratt (1994) asked the question in a ''New York Times'' article, ''Are There Books in Our Future''?Are There Books in Our Future? https://www.nytimes.com/1994/12/18/books/are-there-books-in-our-future.html In his article, he rehashes the concerns presented by Sven Birkerts in ''The Gutenburg Elegies The Fate of Reading in an Electronic Age''. Birkerts predicts how technology will transform the manner in which children will interact with printed text in the future: 'Consider the difference. Text A, old-style, composed by a single author on a typewriter, edited, typeset, published, distributed through bookstores, where it is purchased by the reader, who ingests it in the old way, turning pages, front to back, assembling a structure of sense deemed to be the necessary structure because from among the myriad existing possibilities the author selected it. Now look at Text B, the hypertext product composed by one writer, or several, on a computer, using a software program that facilitates options. The work can be read in linear fashion . . . but . . . the reader can choose to follow any number of subnarrative paths, can call up photographic supplements to certain key descriptions, can select . . . possible endings. What is it that we do with B? Do we still call it reading? Or would we do better to coin a new term, something like 'texting' or 'word-piloting'? Technology’s impact upon literature is not a new debate. The introduction of writing, a once new technology, was considered a threat by early philosophers. Plato argued in ''Phaedrus ''the negative side of writing, implying that writing is harmful and that it cripples the mind.Plato, "Phaedrus." Course Readings, HUM211. He believed that written text was not of memory, but rather “a reminder” of things spoken. Plato further argued that “writing destroys memory,” and that we will rely on the written word, “an external source” rather than relying on our “internal resource” our memory. He concluded that the written word negatively impacts society by robbing humankind of its ability to retain information. However Walter Ong argued that writing was a means of enhancing thinking, therefore improving our memory and wisdom. Ong proposed that writing is superior to the spoken word and has the ability to transform a society. He believed that “the use of technology can enrich the human psyche.” According to Ong, writing is a tool that can be used to expand thought and expression.Ong, "Writing Restructures Consciousness." Course Reading, HUM211. With new technologies, literature has expanded, taking on a different role, yet retaining the three identifiable components of literature: author, text, and reader.Course Presentation: Authors, Readers, and Texts. We have moved from the solitary act with one author inventing a story with authorial intent to media sources like Wikipedia, viewed on tablets, laptops and Kindles created by many authors with text continuously changing. Not only has there been an authorial and textual change, but the reader has also changed as well. Traditionally, the reader had no connection to the author and those who participated in book clubs were bound by geography and time. Now readers participate in communities with opportunities to interact with others concerning the text and in some cases with the creator of the text. Many scholars and critics alike have explored the impact of technology on literature. Despite their dire predictions, literature has exhibited the ability to adapt and evolve with each innovative breakthrough. Without question, technology changes how we experience the world around us, but does the form of mediation change how we interact with society? How does text change when experienced through different mediums? Writings presented in the class dealt with mediation. In the broadest sense, mediation deals with the medium for communication. The reviewed writers believed that, “how something is said is just as important as what is said.”Course Presentation : Mediation. With the advancement of technology, Philosopher Marshall McLuhan coined the phrase, “the medium is the message: how we send something is just as important as what we send.” What happens when text is sent through a new medium?The Medium is the Message. http://web.mit.edu/allanmc/www/mcluhan.mediummessage.pdf. Typically, we do not notice the effect that medium has upon text unless the text is transformed from medium to another. Stephen King, a fiction writer, sees technology as transformative. Not only will technology take us to new places but it will make us new people The Reading at Risk Report supports this idea. The report suggests that technology has a negative impact on reading. The report further suggests that non-readers are less likely to participate in civic activities, perform volunteer and charity work and to visit art and sporting events. Douglas Rushkoff sees this transformation in a more positive manner. He believes that his work is better received when presented through the medium of internet.Rushkoff, Douglas, "A Computer Ate My Book." Course Reading HUM211. The internet offers new opportunities for writers to create and recreate text. The Netflix Series, ''Jessica Jones''is an example of text recreated in a different medium. The remainder of this discussion will analyze the web presence of the ''Netflix Jessica Jones Series.'' Remediation For those who are not familiar with ''Jessica Jones,'' it is a Netflix Series adapted from ''Marvel Comic Books''. The series was centered around the comic book series ''Alias ''which debuted in early 2000. Brian Michael Bendis was the creator of the comic series. He served as consultant for the initial ABC series, ''AKA, Jessica Jones ''which was created by Melissa Rosenburg. The ABC network decided in 2012 to pass on the series. In 2013, Marvel prepared again to serve a more adult audience by creating a series and mini-series centered around ''Daredevil, Iron First, Luke Cage, and Jessica Jones'' which led to the ''Defenders Mini-Series''. In 2014 the title was changed from ''Marvels AKA Jessica Jones ''to ''Marvels Jessica Jones''. The entire first season debuted on ''Netflix'', an internet streaming source, on November 20, 2015. The ex-superhero, Jessica Jones is the main character in the series. Jones, who is prone to outbursts of anger is an alcoholic who exhibits symptoms of PTSD. Despite her superhuman powers, she was mentally manipulated and sexually abused by the main villain in the first season, Kilgrave. Her past, led her into the field of private investigator, where she attempts to right the types of wrongs that she enduredJessica Jones TV Series. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jessica_Jones.. Netflix remediated an already mature graphic novel ''Alias ''to expand the fan base to include middle-aged adults. The Netflix Series is loosely adapted from the text found in ''Alias'', the original text, however; the graphic novel lacks a major villain. The storyline is more of a mystery, detailing the early years of a superhero turned private investigator. The first graphic novel is based upon a detective style genre, dealing more with missing persons cases while vaguely addressing the Marvel Universe connection. This comic book series is based upon a “who done it” style more than your typical “who’s the big bad of the week” narrative. It does not focus on heroics or superheroes. The Netflix series actually closes out the comic book storyline and moves into its own story. The series begins the same as the comic book, but slowly moves into a different direction during the first season. The first few episodes are based upon missing persons cases while vaguely addressing the Marvel Universe connection. The series is connected to the Marvel Cinematic Universe but not as closely related as it is to the comic book genre. The Netflix Series storyline is developed enough that a casual viewer could follow the storyline without prior knowledge of the comic book narrative.Jessica Jones. https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Jessica_Jones Jessica Jones enthusiasts contribute their own creative ideas in narrative and art form. Technology enables fans to continue an episode’s narrative and to offer their visual interpretation of the text. According to the subheading of the fanfiction site; fans are able to “unleash” their creative ideas on electronic mediums such as Twitter, Fanfiction.net, and Tumblr.Fan Fiction. https://www.fanfiction.net. Not only are fans engaged in the authorial aspect of storytelling, they also capture and share visual representations of text. Wikipedia defines fan art as, '''“'''artwork created by fans of a work of fiction and derived from a series character or other aspect of that work.” Fans remediate both the graphic novels and the Netflix series, displaying their creative works on sites such as Pinterest, Instagram, Deviant Art and fanart.tv.Fan Art. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fan_art. Interpretative Disputes An interpretive dispute arises when there are differing views pertaining to texts. Apparently Netflix has decided to go in a different direction when it comes to series based on Marvel comics. Recently, Netflix has cancelled three Marvel based series all of which were in some way related to the Jessica Jones series. The Jessica Jones series is one of two of the five Marvel shows that will produce an additional season this year; however, Punisher’s return has not been confirmed to date. In my mind, this compromises the Series’ storyline. If Marvel narratives are no longer being written, what will the Jessica Jones series be anchored to? Many different narratives are being shared throughout the internet. For example, ''Thrillest Entertainment'' injected the idea of returning the series villain who was killed in season one, but made an appearance in season two, when Jessica recalled some traumatic events from her past. Thrillest also speculated about the character Trish, who demonstrated superhuman powers in the final show. She was seen wearing a costume very similar to her Hellcat alter-ego comic book costume. Jessica does not want superhuman powers, but Trish in season two seemed to be very interested in hero status. The Jessica Jones' fan base does not seem to happy with the idea of Trish returning as a superhero.Jessica Jones Season 3 on Netflix: Everything we Know So Far. https://www.thrillist.com/entertainment/nation/jessica-jones-season-3-netflix-release-date-preview# At the end of season two, many fans are not thrilled with her character. RSGoodfellow from Reddit hopes that Trish got dusted in the final episode of season two. Many of the fans agreed with RSGoodfellow, but extended the thread by calling for Trish’s character to be “redeemed in some way.” By the end of the season, fans found her behavior annoying. Her superhuman powers were not attractive, they made her a “jerk.”Jessica Jones. https://www.reddit.com. Other fans have posted the idea of returning Kilgrave, Jessica’s most hated villain. In season one, Kilgrave enslaved and abused Jessica. Throughout season one Kilgrave used mind altering techniques to control the people around him. He was a very dark character, a villain in the truest since. Another significant dispute centers around the Marvel storyline. Many fans are calling for the writers of Jessica Jones to depart from the Marvel theme. They would like to see the series build upon some of the previously presented episodes based on missing person cases and the up and coming superhuman Hellcat. Finally, the fans are very concerned relative to season three making the cut, since Daredevil, Luke Cage and Iron Fist have already met with the chopping block. On comicbook, fans are looking for assurances that the Jessica Jones series will continue for session three. This would not be the first time that a completed Jessica Jones series is cancelled. Jessica Jones AKA never made it into production, but was slated to appear in ABCs lineup. Melissa Rosenburg, however would not stop until Jessica Jones advanced into the streaming era. Unfortunately, Rosenburg is leaving Netflix after this season. Fans can only hope that the new writers will fight for the shows existence. Knowledge Communities Knowledge communities are central places for writers, publishers, fans, books, bookstores, librarians, and readers to congregate and celebrate books and literary culture. Wiki programs allow the user to create, edit, and update text. One of most recognized knowledge communities is the Wiki Web site powered by Wikipedia. Internet based knowledge communities are organized online based upon the organizational and motivational structures of the group. Since the emergence of the Internet, there has been a debate relative to the nature and quality of online communities, much in support of Plato’s opinion of written text verse oral text or what many see as face-to-face interaction. Despite the concern of those who do not support technology, the social connection has become very popular with online participants developing wikis related to their educational, vocational and personal interest. The internet allows users from many different geographic setting to connect with others who share their interest. While knowledge communities are more online text based, over time the technologies for this form of messaging has evolved to include the use of images, audio, and video. The Jessica Jones Netflix knowledge communities have delved deeply into this medium to express their views, share their art work and debate their interpretations of the series’ text. Even if season three is the final season of Jessica Jones, the show itself will still live on through the many fans who participate in knowledge communities and other internet media and through the writers who created the comics. References